Fluff and all its Fluffiness
by Shelberrrz
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots, involving all pairings. Who doesn't love fluff?
1. Broken Dishes

**A/N:** Fluff is great, isn't it? I think so. This will soon be filled with nothing but fluff stories of every pairing you can think of. Except Burktina, Callica, and Calzona. But there won't be any Calzona because I already have a fiction dedicated to all of my Calzona fluff. I won't write the other two because… well, I just don't like them. The way to my heart is through reviews, by the way. Haha.

* * *

**Broken Dishes**

_Lexie & Mark _

_Lexie's POV_

I stayed a little late at Callie and Cristina's apartment after Arizona's surprise party. I offered to help clean up the mess we all managed to make, since I had nothing better to do, and I like to help. So I washed the dishes and the silverware that were used as the guests started to leave.

Elbow deep in hot water and soap suds, I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and my back was pressed into their front. I knew it was Mark even before I felt his prickly face rub against my cheek. A throaty laugh could be heard deep in his chest through closed lips as I kissed him gently, scrubbing the plate in the process underneath the soapy water, "You taste like birthday cake."

"Look at you," I heard him say, swaying his hips back and forth slowly, moving me with him, "you look so domestic. All you need is an apron and a pair of bright yellow rubber gloves and my fantasy will be complete."

I couldn't help but lightly laugh inward at his comment, "All you need to do is shave your face then _my_ fantasy will be complete," I said, grinning at my own remark as I placed the plate I had just cleaned onto the rack before submerging my hands into the water once more.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" He asked with amusement in his voice, proceeding to rub his scratchy face against mine.

Feeling his sharp stubble scrape into my skin, a loud laugh was released from the bellows of my throat and I threw my head back, "Mark," I pleaded through my violent laughter, "stop it."

"Cut it out," the shrill sound of Cristina's voice saved me from the torture Mark was inflicting on my face, and we both craned our necks to look at the resident, "before all that rubbing leads to something else. I will not have you two bumping uglies in my kitchen. That's what _your_ apartment is for," she said, finishing off the bottle of beer she had in her hand before leaving the room.

I let my attention focus on the task at hand as if I had just got scolded by a parent, picking up the next plate at the bottom of the sink. It was the last one, "That sounds like a good idea," he said, and I felt one of his arms release my waist only for it to be placed it the back of my neck as he swiped my hair to one side.

"What sounds like a good idea?" I asked, truly not getting it at first. Until I felt his lips on the base of my neck, giving me chills that ran all the way down my spine, "Oh," I chuckled faintly in realization of what he meant. My eyes closed as I took in the feeling, leaning my head forward to grant him better access to my skin. I felt his lips capture every part of my neck with warm kisses, his hot breath washing over my skin every time. Getting so lost in the staggering feeling, I had no idea I was holding the plate out of the sink until I lost my grip on it, then hearing the unsettling sound of glass shattering.

His lips left my neck and my blood ran cold, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach as I opened my eyes to actually see the damage I had done, "Shit," I exasperated under my breath.

"Did I just hear something break?" I then heard Callie's voice in the distance, and I looked at Mark guiltily who whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I got this."

My brows pushed together, and I wondered what he was going to do. Defend me over a single broken plate? Still, I couldn't help but find the thought simple yet sweet. Once Callie came into view, Mark walked passed her, "Lexie did it," he said, pointing an accusing finger at me before leaving the apartment.

My jaw dropped, and I couldn't believe he just sold me out like that. But before he left completely, he flashed that gorgeous smile in my direction, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was naked in his bed - the broken plate being the _last_ thing on my mind.

* * *

I am more of a Teddy and Mark shipper now, but I think Lexie is adorable, and I thought I'd get a pretty good fluff story out of her. Lol. I hope you all like this one, and there will be more to come soon! Don't forget to review. Those make me smile. (:

-Shelby.


	2. Temptation in the Locker Room

**A/N:** Okay, so I have been reading a lot of good Jackson fictions lately, and even though I already loved the dude, the fictions I have read made me fall in love with him even more. So I want to make this fiction with him in it. This is not really fluff, it's more smut… kinda. I was listening to Wetter by Twista and I wanted to use that too. So… this might be a little mature for some sexual content and language (lyrics) mainly. Just a warning. In this oneshot, Owen and Cristina are NOT together. It takes place about a month and a half after Owen chose Teddy. I happen to think this is a pretty cute and sexy oneshot, and I hope you enjoy it as well. **Rated M**.

* * *

**Temptation in the Locker Room**

_Jackson & Cristina_

_Jackson's POV_

Standing at my cubby in the resident locker room once my shift was over that night, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that me and Cristina Yang _almost_ shared in the elevator that afternoon. I was so close, I could almost taste her supple, surgery hungry lips. I felt the electricity running through my own before the ding of the elevator arriving on her and she pulled her face away from mine as Dr. Hunt was revealed behind the closed doors.

Cristina walked passed him, onto her floor, and _of course_ - Hunt entered the empty elevator with me. It was awkward, and the look on his face displayed a look of obvious jealousy which sparked something inside of me. I only wish I could have seen his face if he actually witnessed me with my tongue entangled with hers.

There has been sexual tension between me and Cristina for a couple of weeks now, and I knew that it wasn't just in my imagination. It was real this time.

As I pulled my scrub top over my head, my eyes met with the Asian's black orbs once the blue fabric was removed, and I noticed a smirk appear on her face and her eyes glide down my exposed torso quickly as if she was trying to make it discreet. She failed - and I grinned to myself, turning back to my cubby as she walked across the room to her own.

I pulled out a gray t-shirt and pulled it over my head, pulling the hem of the thin fabric down until it was on my body. I glanced over my shoulder, watching the back of her as she sat down on the bench to untie her tennis shoes. "You were pretty badass in Teddy's heart transplant today," I told her, wondering to myself how many times I've called her a badass surgeon since we've met. But it wasn't a lie. I admired the woman behind me in more ways than just one.

"No, I wasn't _pretty_ badass," she retorted, "I _was_ badass."

A felt a laugh rising from my chest and let it out in a playful scoff, pushing the scrub pants off of my hips and let them fall down my legs, revealing my white boxers, "You're right," I told her with a smile, my back still facing her as I took a pair of jeans from the cubby next, "I stand corrected."

"There's a radio in here," I heard her state as I pulled up my jeans, glancing behind me once more to find the radio sitting on the bench beside her that I hadn't even noticed was there until she pointed it out.

"Yes, that _is _a radio," a smug look appeared on my face as I fastened the button on my jeans, "nice deduction."

She gave me that look she always gave me when I was being a smartass and it only made me laugh once more, "There's a CD in it," she said, and I watched as her small, pale hand pressed the play button. Suddenly, the beat of the song and the lyrics began to play, and a grin formed on my lips as I instantly recognized the song: _Touch your ears and your neck and play with your pearls. Then I reach up in your pants and play with you pearl. When I lay you down you ain't gotta be fronting or faking on me baby cause I know it takes the right touch._

A smirk to mirror my own played at Cristina's lips, and she got this look in her eyes. A look that I had fantasized about seeing directed at me and only me. Before I knew it, her body slowly began to move with the beat of the music, and I felt my breath stop in my throat. With her legs on either side of the bench, she was actually giving it a subtle lap dance, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the movement of her body even though I felt like I should.

A larger, slightly bashful grin appeared on my face, and I glanced awkwardly at the floor, finally able to catch my breath. I heard her laugh, drawing my attention back to her as she stood from the bench. And the rap continued: _I ain't stoppin til you wet up the covers because I gotta keep on fucking til I see a lot of white stuff. Now you got me excited I can't hold it. I'm feeling it coming I'm bout to let off an explosion._

"You have smooth moves, Yang," I said in a soft tone, a half grin on my face as she continued to dance, moving her body teasingly as she turned toward her cubby. I noticed her hands go to the bottom hem of her own scrub top, and as soon as my eyes fell on the exposed skin of her lower back, a nervous chuckle escaped my throat. Now she was just fucking with me.

_Let it ride when I see you I'm animated and shaking when I touch your body you catchin convulsions._

I didn't know if I should have even still been looking after her top was completely removed, revealing her flat stomach and her white laced bra. I felt the stirring inside my jeans as she proceeded to tease me with the sensual movements of her body, "God… you are evil," the grin still plastered on my face as I swallowed hard at the saliva building in my throat.

_That's when I know I'm doing what I'm supposed to. You chose me. I chose you. Don't think I can get it wet? I told you. Come and let the Twist rain down on you._

All she did was look at me with a wide smirk painted on her face, the same devious look in her eyes and say, "I know," as she pulled the purple, long sleeve shirt over her head. Slightly disappointed as I thought her strip tease had come to an end, I noticed her still moving to the rhythm of the music and her thumbs hooked under the elastic of her scrub pants.

My brows lifted, intrigued by her long, smooth legs being revealed slowly as she pushed down the blue fabric. My eyes swept up her legs, to her thighs that I couldn't help but want to be around my waist in that very moment, to her black boy shorts that hugged her slender figure perfectly. That was when I heard her sing a long with the female chorus of the song, and every word turned me on more and more.

"_You done been good, but you can do it better. I done been wet, but I can get wetter. Come and make it rain down on me," _and as she approached me, I wanted to do nothing more than do to her exactly what she had just sung. "You're so hot," I heard myself say out loud, and after I realized what I had just said, I felt her hand run down my chest. Her face drew closer to mine, and I released a hot breath as her hand reached the top of my jeans, dangerously close to where I ached the most.

Just as I leaned in to taste her lips, she pulled away, a devilish smirk on her face as she stepped backwards, moving back to her locker as she continued to sing, _"I'm callin' ya daddy, daddy. Can you be my daddy, daddy. I need a daddy, daddy. Won't you be my daddy, daddy," _She pulled a pair of sweat pants up her legs until I could no longer see the skin anymore. She looked at me, approaching me once again, and I couldn't help but wonder what she had in mind _now_. But to my dismay, she stepped inches away from me and whispered with a grin, "That was fun."

I watched her leave the resident locker room, frozen in place. She really _was_ evil, to just leave me there hot and bothered without a thing. Not even a kiss. But this was only just another thing I admired about her. She was going to make me chase her, and it was a chase I was looking forward to.

She was so badass.


End file.
